Marco-035
"I AM your demon" '-Marco-025' Early Life and Training. Marco, full name Marco Wade, was born in London on Earth on April 2nd, 2511. He was abducted by ONI agents at the age of 6 and taken to a secret military base in Washington DC, in the United Republic of North America on the orders or Dr Calvin Roe, whom Marco had always harboured a great hatred for.Marco was one of the 75 potential candidates that were not chosen by Doctor Catherine Halsey to be taken to Reach for training. He and twenty others were picked by ONI from the remaining 75 for what was known as 'S' or Sigma Division, the 'S' also standing for 'secret'. He and the 19 others were given rigorous training, similar to that of the Spartan inductees on Reach. Despite this, Doctor Halsey never knew of Sigma Division. At the age of 14, Marco and the other candidates were taken for the augmentations that would make them into the supersoldiers the UNSC needed. Nine of them were killed during the augmentations. The others were left to recuperate. After three weeks, two of the Spartans, Ahmad-127 and Jack-085, escaped, killing several guards. Ahmad later killed himself when cornered by UNSC personnel, and Jack evaded capture, not to be seen again, at least by the UNSC. First Mission In January 2526, Sigma team was sent on their first mission against some Insurrectionists that had entrenched themselves on the small colony world of Gallis. UNSC forces had managed to drive them out of most areas of the planet, but a few thousand had been holding off the UNSC attackers in the Capital city, and were threatening a mass civilian killing with a captured FENRIS Nuclear Warhead. Sigma team was to be dropped in, and using the sewer system, get in behind the enemy forces and disarm the Nuke. The Nine Spartans split into 3 teams of 3. Team one consisted of Kane-099, Marco-025 and Jacob-076, who would attack the insurrectionists main camp and capture their leader. .Team 2, Fenn-145, Wulf-041 and Resk-063, would find the bomb and disarm it. Team 3, Jax-007, Nef-015 and Amy-133 would disable the rebel vehicles and signal the nearby Marine forces to attack. The teams were dropped into the underground sewer, and travelled along it until they found the access point. They knew that they would have only have minutes to act. The three teams set charges to each hatch and when they were all in position, blew them open and began the operation. Jacob-076 led Team 1 to the main camp, which was on high alert, and using a sniper rifle, covered Kane-099 and Marco-025 as they searched for the leader of the Insurrectionists. Fenn-145, Wulf-041 and Resk-063 killed several guards, but were unable to find any type of bomb. So, Fenn began hacking into the Insurrectionist's network while the others covered him. While doing so, his team came under attack by a large force, and was pinned down in the building. Meanwhile, Team 3 had quickly wiped out the enemy forces and had secured the hostages, but the leader of team 3, Jax-007, felt as if they were walking into a trap, and his suspicions were proved when several rebels, using Warthogs, burst from a garage and attempted to kill the Spartans before attempting to escape to the main camp where team 1 was currently fighting. The trio took a third Warthog and pursued them.Down in the main camp, the Spartans were slaughtering the poorly equipped rebels, something that Marco looked back on as something 'shameful', and regretted doing. eventually, Marco came across what appeared to be the leader's room. When he entered, a recorded message began playing: "If you are hearing this message, Spartan, then know that I am gone. I highly doubt that you will find me for a while, but should you survive, we will meet again, be it you or another one of your brethren. Goodbye" When the message stopped playing, Marco ran from the room, exiting the building just as it exploded. Kane and Jacob approached him, asking what had happened. He told them that the Rebel Leader had left the planet, and that the building was trapped with explosives. Soon, Team 3 arrived, having killed the other rebels as they had fled. Team 2 radioed in, saying that there was no actual bomb, and that they needed backup. The six Spartans hurried towards the compound where the bomb was to have been kept, and attacked the rebels, who, facing the armoured Spartans, soon surrendered. Fenn-145 then called in the waiting UNSC forces, who secured the area from the remainder of the insurrectionists. Sigma Team was extracted by Pelican. Marco was silent the whole way back, pondering over the message. How had the Rebel leader known they were coming? Who was he? Marco was sure he had heard that voice somewhere else, but it would be over 24 years before he heard it again. When they returned to Earth, they were greeted by Dr. Calvin Roe, and then Lieutenant Colonel Richard Mack. Like the other Spartans, they were assigned to the UNSC Special Warfare Command. However, Sigma Team answered to orders directly from ONI, and Dr. Roe in particular.They were also given Ranks according to their Skill. Fenn-145 was given the high rank of Master Chief Petty Officer because of his amazing strategic and leadership skills. Kane-099 was second in command, given the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer. The other members of the team were all given the rank of Petty Officer Second Class. However, Marco, who saw answering to ONI as making them 'personal assassins', complained. Dr. Roe's response was to just demote him to the Rank of Petty Officer Third Class. The Human Covenant War Marco and Sigma Team operated in secret during the Human-Covenant War, and were deliberately kept away from the other Spartan-II's by Dr. Roe lest the Sigma Project be found out by Dr. Halsey. They participated in several major battles and countless black op missions against Insurrectionists and the Covenant. Throughout the war, Sigma team was called upon to test many variants of the MJOLNIR armour, such as the 'Rogue' variant and the testing of other power armoured variants, such as the 'Hayabusa' variant, to compare it's statistics to the conventional MJOLNIR armour used by the Spartans. All of Sigma Team tested these variants in 2536, but almost all preferred to use the MJOLNIR variant. Marco remarked on the armour, saying "It's as durable as the regular stuff, but i'd rather not go into battle looking like a bloody ninja" In the end, only Jax-007 remained using the shoulder armour. The Battle for the Hephaestus Array In 2550, many years into the war, Sigma Team, along with Battle Group Tempest, was sent to the Olmara system to investigate a series of attacks on UNSC ships in the area by insurrectionists, who were raiding and capturing the vessels. Among the cargo in one of these vessels was several suits of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/EOD variant, that were in transit to Earth for extensive testing by Sigma team. However, when the ship was captured, ONI despatched Sigma team to go with the Battle group, and recover the armour. However, at the time, Fenn-145, Jax-007, Kane-099 and Resk-063 were not available, so they sent a team led by Jacob-076, who was third in command behind Kane. As the ships drew near the planet Endrin, they came under attack by several captured ships of varying sizes. All but one of these ships were destroyed by the Battle Group, with the last one fleeing towards the planet. As the UNSC Destroyer 'Livingston' pursued the ship close to the planet, it was hit by several MAC rounds, severely damaging the ship. On the far side of Hephaestus, a large fleet of over 80 Insurrectionist ships was assembled. Most of the ships had either been captured by the Insurrectionists or had been taken. The largest, a Gorgon-class Destroyer that had been among the ships taking the supplies and the Armour to Earth. As the battle group prepared to attack, the Insurrectionists sent out a message to the UNSC forces: "Greetings. We wondered when you would arrive. We have been assembling this fleet for over 20 years, and with a little more time, it would be complete. I ask you simply to work with us, as my creation, which I have dubbed the 'Hephaestus Array' after the Greek God, may be the key to winning this war, is that not what you want? If not, you will be destroyed. Please, give me your response, if you do not want to work together, you will be destroyed" See The Battle for the Hephaestus Array for more Details on the larger battle Marco was deployed alongside Wulf-041 and Jacob-076 in a bid to destroy the main ship in the array, and kill or capture the Insurrectionist leader. However, although they had not told their superiors, the Spartans knew who the enemy leader was, and that it was very unlikely they would take him alive. Amy-133 and Nef-015 were deployed to assist separate UNSC forces groundside. The first team was sent in with over 40 Pelicans, escorted by 2 Frigates. They took heavy losses as they approached the array, with only 12 pelicans remaining and the Frigates destroyed. The surviving ships landed on the Hull of the ship, and the Spartans, along with several platoons of ODST's entered the ship through the airlocks, intent on finding the Insurrectionist Leader, Jack-085. The Spartans led the fighting through the ship and towards the bridge. They took heavy casualties as they neared the bridge, and Jacob-076 ordered the surviving ODST's to fall back towards the pelicans, saying that the fighting would end soon. The real reason for him saying that was because he and his fellow Spartans both knew in their minds who the enemy leader was, and wished to keep it a secret from the rest of the UNSC. they entered the Bridge, and made quick work of the bridge crew. However, the Insurrectionist leader was nowhere to be seen. As they took control of the helm, Jack-085, who had been waiting for them, fired a rocket, narrowly missing the Marco and hitting the floor near Jacob, sending him flying. Jack then fled, with Wulf and Marco in hot pursuit. They chased him to the hanger, where Jack boarded a Shortsword Bomber in an attempt to escape. Marco and Wulf followed him on a Pelican. However, as they left the ship, a covenant fleet arrived and began attacking both the human's forces, making them team up against the new foe. The now badly damaged Array fired all of it's remaining MAC guns at the covenant forces, destroying two cruisers with their combined firepower. Meanwhile, on the Bridge of the array, Jacob-076 had taken the controls despite being wounded, and was directing all remaining firepower at the covenant. Jack-085's shortsword entered the atmosphere and crash landed after being hit by UNSC AA fire. The Pelican landed nearby, and the two Spartans made their way to the crash site. When they got there, Jack, was alive, protected by his MJOLNIR armour. Jack attacked the other Spartans, wounding Wulf and nearly killing Marco. However, Marco was able to trip him up and grab his Pistol, shooting and wounding Jack. Jack again tried to escape, but Marco simply kicked him over. Meanwhile, in Space, the array had been almost completley destroyed, with only a few key ships left in it. On the bridge, Jacob-076 had only one choice to save the planet and the UNSC forces, who were taking heavy losses. He piloted the Array on a collision course to the Covenant Supercarrier. a Pelican, piloted by Amy-133, flew towards the array in a bid to save Jacob, but it ws destroyed by Seraph fighters, killing her. On the planet, Jack managed to get to his feet, and disarmed Marco. As he pointed the pistol at his former friend, he looked up, and saw his creation being destroyed, He took off his helmet, and fell to his knees. The array impacted with the Covenant Supercarrier, crippling it, killing Jacob-076, various rebels, and many Covenant soldiers.With UNSC forces closing in, he ran from Marco, dropping his pistol as he did so, towards the burning ruin of what had once been his masterpiece. It crashed, completely obliterating the surrounding area. Marco Commented later, saying that Jack was "Always a little crazy, I think even as kids we were scared of him, of what he might do". The UNSC were never able to find Jack's body, and so always considered him to be missing, although with the blast radius, he was presumed dead. Marco told the rest of the team what happened, and they all swore to keep it a secret. Harpa Se the Battle of Harpa for what happened. Reach In July 2552, Marco was deployed on Reach with the rest of Sigma. Shortly after arriving on Reach, Sigma was called in to assist a team of Spartan-III's who were under attack by a covenant vanguard force. ]] Sigma was later called in to assist in the takedown of a Covenant Spire, designated 'Spire Three', in the Battle of Viery. Marco, with the assistance of Spartan Team Upsilon, destroyed several wraiths that were decimating UNSC forces. Spire Three was destroyed shortly after the destruction of Spire One. However, with the destruction of both Spires and the appearance of the Long Night of Solace, which obliterated the UNSC Grafton Sigma, along with all other nearby UNSC troops, were put into full retreat. On August 17th, 2552, three days after Operation: UPPERCUT, The UNSC initiated a follow-up mission, codenamed: Operation:DROPKICK. The goal of the mission was to destroy several Covenant cruisers on their way to the city of New Alexandria, to buy the UNSC forces in the city more time to evacuate. Utilising several YSS-1000 Sabre fighters that had not been used in Operation:UPPERCUT, Wulf-041, who was the most experienced in Space combat, accompanied Spartan Team Tau in their attack. Marco, along with Kane-099 and Jax-007 stayed behind at the base to fend off incoming Covenant attackers.Marco and Jax later extracted the strike team from the Hangar of one ship as it set on it's collision course with a nearby Supercarrier. The mission was successful, but at the cost of two Spartan-III's: Dom-A178 and Frank-A103. Marco also fought in the Battle for New Alexandria, in a bid to save Dr. Calvin Roe from incoming Covenant attackers. Marco was unenthusiastic about the mission, and even suggested leaving Roe to die. However, When four Spartans, including his squadmate,Wulf-041, were killed when Roe detonated the building they were in to cover his escape, Marco assisted in pursuing Roe, hell-bent on killing the Doctor. After a lengthy chase, Roe was finally cornered in Outpost Foxtrot Whiskey, where after trying to plead with the Spartans, Marco killed him with a Shotgun. Later, Marco accompanied the surviving members of the three teams in an attempt to reach the Pillar of Autumn before it leaves. However, they miss it by minutes. In the end, they decide to try and make it to the only remaining ship left in the vicinity, the UNSC Frigate Bright New Day, which had picked them up from Harpa earlier that year. With 4 Spartans staying behind to hold off the Covenant,Marco and the others made their way to the frigate, where they met Whiskey-04, who had also been heading for the abandoned Frigate. As they began to leave the planet, the survivors from the battle Alex-A121 and Jax-007 arrived in banshees and boarded the Frigate. The Bright New Day left Reach and managed to escape the Covenant fleet, plotting several jumps to randomised locationss in order to lose the Covenant pursuers. Return to Earth/Battle for Moscow "This is Sigma, looks like you guys need some support" -Kane-099, announcing Sigma's return to the fight. On November 1st, 2552, after a long journey, the Frigate arrived in the Sol system to find it under attack. After making contact with UNSC forces, they piloted the Frigate towards Earth, and Truth's fleet. As they drew closer, Kane ordered all of the Spartans and ODST's to the ship's SOEIV's, and plppotted the Frigate on a collision course with a nearby Covenant Cruiser in he Earth's atmosphere. Mere minutes before the Frigate collided, Sigma and Whiskey launched their pods, heading straight for Earth. The team landed near Moscow, Russia. The soldiers had become separated in the drop, losing the ODST's Dekker and Samson in the process. Marco found Sergeant Major Mack, along with Jax-007 and Privates Raikov and Peterson. Two miles east, on the outskirts of Moscow, was Kane-099, Martin-A136 and Corporal Bell. The two teams contacted eachother and agreed to meet up at a nearby schoolhouse. However, not long after the teams touched down, two Covenant corvettes began dropping covenant soldiers into the city. They were soon met with a UNSC counterattack. Marco's team made it into the city, and after speaking to several local police forces (translated by the Russian ODST Raikov)about the situation, they began to press forwards, clearing out several city blocks of Covenant until they met up with Louie-A199 and Alex-A121, who had dropped directly into the city. Just as it seemed they would drive off the Covenant, over a dozen Wraith's were dropped in by Covenant forces, overwhelming the already weakened UNSC defence forces. The Spartans, along with the ODST's and marines, were forced to pull back into a Plaza, hopping to trap the Wraith's in the Narrow Streets surrounding it. Kane-099 and his team then arrived to provide support from a church tower, Kane and Martin-A136 acting as Snipers. Marco, Jax and Whiskey Team set up a defensive position inside a ruined building.Alex and Louie acted as spotters, waiting for the Column of wraiths to arrive. Eventually, the attack came. Louie-A199 and Alex-A121 unleashed several rockets on the first wraiths, destroying them, and then fell back towards the main building. As they ran, several banshees bombed the area, sending the Spartans flying and Severing Alex's right arm. Heavily wounded, he was hauled into the building while Marco and Jax provided covering fire from the advancing covenant infantry with mounted machine guns. Meanwhile, Sergeant Major Mack, followed by Private Raikov and Corporal Bell, moved around the buildings to flank the Covenant Infantry, killing several squads. As the ODST's pushed forward, Corporal Bell was shot in the Head with a Beam rifle, killing him instantly. Radioing for assistance, Mack and Raikov began to fall back towards the Fortified building under heavy fire. They had almost arrived back when Raikov was hit from behind with a Gravity hammer by a Brute Chieftan. The Brute then smashed Mack's assault rifle as he began shooting at it and knocked him to the ground. Mack would have been killed had it not been for Louie-A199, who after shooting the Brute several times with a pistol and threw his combat knife into the Brute's skull, killing it. The two made their way back to the building, where things were going badly. Brutes had breached the lower level, killing Private Peterson, who had gone down in a hail of Plasma and Spiker fire. Up in the tower, Kane-099 had expended his last sniper bullet on a Brute's skull, and, Along with Martin-A136, jumped from the tower, landing on two of the Wraith's, which were quickly destroyed by the Spartans. Marco, who had spent most of the battle operating a machine gun, was forced into a hasty retreat along with the surviving UNSC forces. They had bought the local marines all the time they needed. Several Evac pelicans met them half a mile north, and extracted them from the combat zone. As they left, the marine NCO detonated a HAVOK nuclear bomb, destroying all covenant forces in the area and crippling the nearby Covenant corvette and completely wiping out the local ground forces, along with about a third of Moscow. The Spartans returned to the UNSC Pillar Base, situated under Mount Everest. Alex-A121 received a Robotic prosthetic replacement for his severed limb, and Sergeant Mack Received a new squad to command. The Spartans has their injuries and armour checked, and prepared for their next assignment. The Battle of Sector 6 On November 17th, 2552, Sigma was once again deployed, this time without the Spartan-III's. They were sent to an area east of Pawa, on the Afganistan/Pakistan Border. Their mission was to calculate the crash site of Sierra 117 before he landed. For this mission, they were given a laser designator for the operation. However, after coming under heavy fire from Brutes, they were forced to hide the designator while they held off the approaching Covenant forces. Knowing that they would not make it in time, Kane-099 radioed for Team Two. When the pair arrived, Kane ordered Bravo-21 and Bravo-22 to take the designator to the destination while the Spartans held off enemy forces. Sigma was able to temporarily drive back the Brutes and make their way towards Team 2's location. By the time Sigma arrived at the rendezvous point in a nearby bunker, team two had completed their mission, at the cost of Bravo-21 and various other marines. The soldiers made their way through the long tunnels in the bunker before emerging at the extraction point the following morning. Sigma and the marines were extracted and taken back to Pillar Base. Battle for Voi Sigma team and Marco played a relatively small role in the battle, simply providing support for UNSC Marines and destroying several targets of Opportunity. When the flood-controlled ship arrived, Sigma fought bravely, acting as a rearguard to a platoon of marines as they fell back to a pelican. They were able to escape to a safe distance before Covenant Separatist ships began glassing the area. War's End "It's Over... it's finally over..." -Marco, at the Hillside Memorial With the Human-Covenant War finally over, Sigma, being some of the few remaining Spartan-II's, was disbanded, with only 3 members left. The Three Spartans, accompanied by Alex-A121, Louie-A199 and Martin-A136, visited the Hillside memorial in East Africa, shortly before the ceremony by Lord Hood. The Spartans paid their respects and, as they turned to leave, Marco carved the numbers '117' onto the memorial, a tribute to a fellow Spartan who, though they had never met, had saved Marco, Sigma and all of Humanity from annihilation. Family Several months after, while Marco was undergoing a simple health checkup and blood test, the Doctor discovered that his DNA was remarkably similar to that of a marine NCO, Sergeant Michael Wade. Wade was called up to the UNSC Brighton, where Marco had the test. When questioned by Marco, whom Michael simply believed to be a Superior Officer calling him up for a mission. After Michael revealed that he had a brother, three years older than him, Marco, who died suddenly when they were kids, Marco removed his helmet, revealing himself as Michael's brother. He explained to Michael that, from what he could garner, after he and the other Spartan candidates were kidnapped, they were replaced with Flash clones, that quickly died. Although Wade did not first believe the Spartan claiming to be his brother, but after much conversation and evidence, Michael finally accepted his true brother, whom he had not seen for 36 years. Michael invited Marco to stay at his house, where he was home on leave, with his wife, ,and his two-year-old daughter, Kate. Marco accepted, and stayed there until Michael had to return to the UNSC. Further Insurrection By 2568, Insurrection had already began to rise up in the rebuilding colonies. A large group, known as the 'Freedom Front', had staged a bloody Coup against the UNSC Administration on the colony world of New Hope. First to be sent in were a contingent of marines, but the Rebel's forces and Firepower were greater than anticipated, leaving the initial forces scattered after their dropships were decimated by hostile AA fire. Marco, along with Kane-099 and Jax-007, were dropped in to the Capital city alongside a contingent of ODST's. Several minutes after the drop, Marco came across a captured Marine platoon, who were, one by one, being executed by the rebels. Spotting them through a sniper scope, Marco recognised one of them: His niece, Kate. Rather than use his sniper rifle, Marco sprang from cover, and jumped from the roof he was on, landing on one of the rebels. He then proceeded to kill them with his hands, until one of them pointed a gun at Kate. He froze, for a single second, and as he did, Kate kicked the man, causing him to stagger. Taking his chance, Marco grabbed the man by his throat and slammed his skull into a wall, killing him instantly. He then picked up Kate, who recognised her uncle by his armour. The captured platoon then joined the Spartan and his ODST team as they made their way towards the rendezvous point. There they met Kane-099 and Jax-007, who had taken down several large AA guns after they landed. The Spartans then called in for air support to assist them as they moved on the Main Goverment building. Several pelicans were able to make it into the city, delivering fresh troops for battle against the Insurrectionists. aboard one of them was Alex-A121 and Louie-A199, who had been tasked with delivering an MFDD for destroying the Rebel's central command. As the UNSC Forces advanced towards their goal, the fighting became more fierce. Marco, who was constantly looking out for Kate, saw her wounded by an enemy sniper. He ran out onto open ground, and after picking her up, began to fall back to a nearby medic. However, as he ran, a sniper round hit his visor, causing him to drop Kate and fall to the ground. An hour later, Marco regained consciousness. The battle had been won, and the rebels either captured or killed. His helmet's visor was shattered, and the Sniper round had blinded him in his right eye. Otherwise, there was no permanent damage. Marco then found out that Kate's injuries had been patched up by medics. The Spartan, and the UNSC forces all left New Hope the next day. The Raid on District-03 Barely two weeks after the battle, Marco was once again deployed into battle against the Insurrectionists. A large group of them had seized control of a large industrial area in the New Hope Spaceport, and had taken several dozen civilians hostage. However, given Marco's 'history' of destroying rather than securing objects/VIP's, he was placed in as a support role for the mission, with the now Lieutenant Commander Kane-099 also providing sniper cover. Jax-007 and Louie-A199 would infiltrate the building with a team of ODST's, and surprise them by coming up through the sewers below the warehouse they had fortified and holed up in. As the operation began, the first few rebels were quickly killed off by the Spartan and the Battle hardened ODST's, but they too realised that something was wrong. There were a few hostages in the warehouse, but not as many as first anticipated. The rebels, fleeing from the warehouse, detonated it, killing several ODST's and wounding Jax, who had been pursuing them. Marco saw this as an opportunity to attack, and chased after the Insurrectionists, who had fled into the city sewers, alone. After a while, he stopped, having had the feeling that he was being led into a trap, attempted to radio command, but was unable to, being several hundred feet underground. So, Marco decided to continue on through the sewer tunnels, and meet whatever trap the rebels had placed for him. Eventually, he ended up in a wide open area in the sewers, where he found the rebel camp. The perimeter guards opened fire, but were no match for the Spartan. armed with a Grenade launcher and an Assault rifle, Marco began to lay waste to their camp, destroying several shacks and tents, and killing any who opposed him. However, he could not beat the feeling of unease, and Déjà vu. He was reminded of his first mission, the slaughter of the Insurrectionists on Gallis, 42 years ago. As he got through to the control room, he was able to make contact with Command, who began sending in forces to mop up the remainder of the rebels. As Marco looked around, the rebel leader attempted to kill him with a pistol. Marco grabbed him, crushing the pistol and his hand. The rebel leader surrendered immediately. Tossing his aside to nurse his wound, Marco tried searching the Rebel computer files. As he tried to access the first one, he heard a mad, high pitched laugh behind him. A face flickered on the computer monitors for a few seconds, then they exploded. Marco was saved by the blast by his armour, but the Insurrectionist leader was not. With the UNSC forces securing the area, the situation on New Hope was finally under control. Marco and the other Spartans were taken back to Earth for the time being. Marco still felt strange, Jax commenting that he looked like he had seen a ghost. The Spartan-IV Program In 2569, the UNSC launched the Spartan-IV Program as an attempt to create new supersoldiers to combat the rising tide of Insurrection. Along with his former squadmates Kane-099 and Jax-007, Marco was brought in to command one of the three planned Spartan Companies. Marco was given command of X-Ray, or 'X' Company, with Alex-A121 as his second in command. He was angered, however, when he found out that Kate Wade, his niece, had been accepted into X Company and was to begin training. However, he made no move to remove her from the company, in fact he treated her as he did any other Spartan-IV. In early 2571, when X Company finished their training, he allowed Kate, now Kate-X500, to become part of Wulf Team, a specialist team of Spartans that participated in off-the-book missions. He did however, keep an eye of Wulf Team, showing that deep down he truly cared for Kate. The Splinter War Personality Marco had, throughout training, always had a rebellious attitude towards his superiors, more specifically Dr. Calvin Roe. In combat, he was known for his brutality, which made him hard to field against Insurrectionists. He was also aggravated quite easily by non-Spartans, and almost got into a fight with a group of ODST's had it not been for Jax-007 and Resk-066. Marco, though he is seen as being fearless, has admitted on several occasions as being terrified of death, saying: "No one will ever remember me, I've seen what it is like, you can die in an instant. Jacob and Amy didn't die like heroes. they were gone in a second. I don't want to die, and if I do, I want to be remembered" However, Marco could be compassionate and sympathetic, as shown on Harpa, when he tended the wounds of several marines, and sent several of them back to base while the others stayed and defended their position. He was respectful to civilians and his Fellow Spartans. Marco was also very vocal with his opinions on Insurrectionists and the Covenant. He believed that Insurrectionists were cowardly traitors who had turned their back on their own species, and that the covenant were simply Aliens that needed to be destroyed. After finding out about his family in 2553, Marco became very protective of them, especially his niece, Kate, who later became a Spartan-IV. He risked his life for her in the Battle for New Hope in 2568, even losing his right eye to a sniper round. Quotes *''"Damn rebels, turning their back on their own species. Those covvie-lovers deserve to die, every last one of 'em"'' -Marco condemning Insurrection in 2550 *''"Looks like I could do it, Doc..."'' -After shooting Dr. Calvin Roe in the face. *''"We're the only ones left now lads, relics of the last war. Lets try and stay alive to train our 'replacements, OK?"'' -Marco Speaking to Jax-007 and Kane-099 about the Spartan IV's after the Great War in 2568 *''"If anyone touches a single hair on her head, i'll kill every last one of you traitors!"'' -After ambushing a large platoon of Insurrectionists in 2568 who had captured his 18-year- old niece's squad on New Hope. *''I killed by first man at the age of 15, and I've killed thousands since then. I'm going to hell allright, but before I do, I'd like to take as many of those bastards with me as I can.'' -When Speaking to a Spartan-IV soldier in 2599, just before the decisive battle against the Splinter Alliance. Trivia *As with the rest of Sigma Team, Marco was originally created for a Machinima project. *His theme song during the Human-Covenant War is Unknown Soldier, by Breaking Benjamin. *His Post-War theme is Kodoku, from the Death Note OST. thumb|260px|right|Marco's Wartime theme, Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin. thumb|260px|right|Marco's Post-War theme, Kodoku.